The present invention relates to a protection panel for aircrafts.
In particular, the present invention relates to a protection panel for engines or other critical aircraft components suitable for the absorption of impact with fragments for example metallic having a high kinetic energy which could cause a catastrophic breakage of one or more components of another engine of the aircraft.
The ever-increasing use of twin-engine aeroplanes even on long-range lines makes it fundamental to protect engines or other critical components from impact with splinters expelled from the other engine due to the breakage of moving mechanical organs.
Traditional solutions use metallic protections installed directly on the engine for this purpose.
These traditional solutions mainly have the disadvantage of being heavy, costly and obstructing maintenance operations.
The Applicant has faced the problem of simply, effectively and economically protecting engines from damage due to interferences with objects, for example projected towards the fan cowl of the engine itself by the breakage of another engine of the aircraft.
In particular, the solution found envisages that on the fan cowl of the engine or plating adjacent to other critical components, a multilayer panel be installed having at least one layer of fabric or unidirectional made of aramid fibre. The various layers can be bound to each other by means of a resin which should then be polymerized according to a specific treating cycle on a suitable mould, or by sewing the various layers together.